


Predator Foxy

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my stories written for /vg/ that I'm dumping here. Foxy feels lonely on one slow night and thus decides to have a little fun with Bonnie while she's on her way to see the cute security guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator Foxy

It was Tuesday night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike Schmidt had been working the nighttime security detail for a few weeks. With how good he had gotten at the job, the robots couldn't even hope to get near him. Rather than making such a futile effort, they had chosen ignore him, for the most part. In fact, they had long since given up actually trying to stuff him into a suit. Lately they actually just wanted to spend time with him. Stubborn bastard would never let them in, though. No matter what they said, he was convinced it was a trick. This was unfortunate for Bonnie. She thought he was cute. Every day, she would go to see him. He always closed the door on her, to her dismay, but she held out hope that he would eventually open up.

Bonnie was strolling down the hallway to go see Mike when she heard the footsteps of a robot approaching very quickly behind her. Knowing who it was, she moved to the side to avoid being slammed into. Just as she predicted, a dilapidated animatronic pirate fox turned the corner and zoomed past her. However, by the time he was halfway down the hall, he stopped.

Turning around, he said, "Hello, Bonnie."

"Oh, h-hi, Foxy," Bonnie said, surprised by the change in his usual behavior.

Foxy walked over towards Bonnie. She subconsciously began to back up slowly.

"How are you doing tonight?" Foxy asked.

"Uh, fine," Bonnie answered sheepishly, somewhat at a loss for words.

"You know, I've been very lonely since the Cove closed down," Foxy said. "I don't get to see the kids anymore. And of course, Mike is always closing the door in my face."

"Sorry to hear that," Bonnie said, now nervous.

Bonnie felt her back hit the wall. Foxy closed the distance between them, and placed his hand on the wall near her head. Bonnie noticed that he was taller than she was.

"What's the matter, Bonnie?" he asked. "You're lonely too, aren't you?"

Bonnie whimpered, and began to slouch against the wall. Looking at her with a smile, Foxy placed his hook underneath her chin.

"You're a cute one, you know." Foxy remarked, licking his lips. "What say you and I-"

"No," Bonnie said sternly with an irritated look on her face.

"Why not?" Foxy asked, his face close to Bonnie's and his teeth bared.

Bonnie became scared again.

"Ch-Chica?" she yelled out.

"Great idea," Foxy said. "Let's bring Chica into this. You and she spend a lot of 'quality time' together, there won't be anything you aren't used to."

Bonnie didn't hear anyone coming. She got scared. She tried to push Foxy back, but he only pressed himself even nearer to her. He slammed his hook into the wall, digging into it.

"You're staying right here with me," Foxy hissed at her.

Acting on her fears, Bonnie mustered up all the courage she could and pounced at her assailant, burying her teeth in his shoulder. He yelped, and fell backwards onto the ground. While he was down, Bonnie tried to get up and run away, but she was met only with a surge of pain in her leg as Foxy pulled her down with his hook. After she fell over, she rolled over to see Foxy kneeling over her. She started to scream, but he placed his hand on her mouth.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Foxy yelled.

As Bonnie struggled beneath him, Foxy regained his composure.

"Oh, it's going to be so much worse now," he growled in a low tone. "So, so much worse."

Foxy started to lean in, getting his muzzle near Bonnie's neck. However, something made him stop. Bonnie looked to the side of Foxy as he turned around.

It was Mike. He was pressing the barrel of a Benelli M4 against Foxy's head.

"Leave."

Grumbling, Foxy got up, dusted himself off, and walked back to the Cove. Bonnie was dumbfounded. She just stayed on the ground, looking up in awe, until she saw a hand extended towards her. Pulling out of her daze, she took Mike's hand and got back up on her feet. All she could do was stare at him in surprise, her eyes widened and her jaw hanging open. Why would Mike risk coming out of his office, especially with Foxy in the hall? Why would he want to help a robot that had tried to kill him just a couple of weeks back? How was he able to afford a shotgun on his salary?

"Th-th-thanks," Bonnie stuttered.

She remained staring at Mike for a few seconds, still unsure where the situation would go. He could easily just shoot her if he wanted to. Then something happened that surprised Bonnie even more than the events that had just transpired.

Mike hugged her.

Bonnie could only stand there. Her face was getting red (despite the lack of any kind of circulatory system); she could feel it. Before she could hug back, Mike took a step backwards and looked Bonnie in the eyes for a few awkward seconds before lowering his hat over his eyes and walking back into his office. He had been blushing, too.

As Bonnie stood staring at the now-closed door to the security office, a flag was set off in her programming.

It was 6 am.


End file.
